Talk:Ra'zac
Merge Proposed merge with Razac; see the talk page. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Amina skywalker (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Past Tense ...So, is there any reason at all this is written in past tense? The book is still in print, not to mention the fact the series is not complete...this seems like a very incompetent article and needs severe revision. If there is anyone competent reading this, find EXAMPLES, use PRESENT TENSE, and for god's sake, learn to spell 'exoskeleton'. This is incredibly amateurish. - Krim —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.15.87.202 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :Hello. All of the in-universe articles are written in past tense, as discussed here. G.He(Talk!) 01:29, 10 September 2006 (UTC) ::It does look quite ridiculous though. Anyway, the articles themselves need to be seriously pruned. Each sentence seems to have no relation to the last, and are abound with misspellings --- and are there any reference points, either? - Krim —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 71.15.87.202 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :::Please consider addressing this sort of thing in the Forum. The discussion about tenses can be reopened there, though you might want to register first. :) « Amina . skywalker (¿Hábleme?) 02:26, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Its a wiki anyone can write on it. Thus the inconsistency. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 206.123.244.131 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Image Is that image really of a Ra'zac? It looks more like Ringwraith. Red Head Rider 17:09, 26 September 2006 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the source is for this image. It should probably be removed from the article. :) (I agree, it does look more like a Ringwraith than a Ra'zac...) ← Amina (Speak to me) 02:11, 27 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'm on it --Glaedr23 02:41, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Didn't the Ra'zac wear veils? Roran tore off the veil of one and it screamed and took off. They do look like they could possibly be Ra'zac but look more like Ringwraiths. Ringwraiths walking through a Bavarian village is what this image should be titled.--Erbschaft Leser 19:30, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::: :::its definetly fan art, (the eyes are too small) it should be removed as it is inaccurate and misleading Focus? Should the article be centered about the two Ra'zacs in the books, or on the race in general? Any of the two choices could be organized with a creation of an alternate article. Dreyesbo- (talk) 22:29, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Sloan didn't go ENTIRELY willingly... As I recall, the conversation at his last appearence went something like this: Sloan: All right, now I'll be taking my daughter. Thanks for your cooperation. Ra'zac: *hiss* *click* *snicker* *snort* *knocks Sloan over head and drags off* Am I misremembering? 169.229.121.94 03:49, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Lethrblaka They're the SAME SPECIES, despite appearances - should they be merged into a sub-section? After all... it's kinda like putting 'caterpillar' and 'Butterfly' on two different pages... 169.229.121.94 03:51, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :I think the Razac in the main books and the Razac Brom fought before the series are diffferent due to the space of time. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 206.123.244.131 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . ::The Ra'zac state that Galbatorix is close to finding the "true name", could this not be the true name of the Ancient Language? Because I could understand him trying to figure it out, plus he's had like a century to do it, though only 60 if you deduct the 40 years he spent mastering the Eldunari. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 92.21.129.97 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :::Its a spoiler for later on the book, the razac says "he has more heartsss than you" and later "fool" —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Glen Villanueva (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Appearance In Brisngr, Eragon looks into their eyes and describes them as big as his fists, and in this picture, it doesn't accuratly describe them. .:/ —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Gethos (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . :It's pretty hard to find completely accurate fanart, I think it's pretty good considering it isn't a professional drawing [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) One word : ewww Image Heya, On Weas-El's Image Policy, it says that both FANART and MOVIE images should be in the article... So I think we should put some Movie Ra'Zac pictures in aswell. [[User:Will!|'Will!']][[User talk:Will!|'Talk']] 16:24, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :﻿My blog post reflects my own opinion, it's not binding! That's not my decision to make, but the community's. The public discussion about the canonicity of fanart and film images hasn't come to an outcome yet. But I think you're right. In my opinion the infobox needs an additional film image of the Ra'zac. --Weas-El (Talk) 16:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ra'zac origins 'Where the Ra'zac really came from ' the first Ra'zac was a dragon who was turned into a vampire and he was ambushed in the hadarac desert thus initiating du fyrn blodh..... but ill add this with the full extent as soon as i can right now im making the finel touches and ill add the full extent of the story when i get the chance to both my account page and this chat plus under the topic history of the Ra'zac as for book four be patient ppl he cant take but a year longer... hopefully... —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Anthony ellis (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 19:00, March 16, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :Hi Anthony ellis, the best place for putting your fan fiction is a page in the user namespace, e.g. the page "User:Anthony ellis/MySubPage" (replace MySubPage with any title you like)... Or, if you want others to add to your text, use the Forum:Seven Sheaves. But please do not add fan fiction to articles or talk pages. Articles are for facts only, talk pages for discussing articles. Thank you. --Weas-El Talk| 18:13, March 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you for the help im rather new to this site and iv found it useful when looking up suspicfic information.....again thank you weas-El atra du evarinyaono varda. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Anthony ellis (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 17:45, March 18, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. Inheritance Addition The whole of this article is going to need editing as they weren't none left in alagaesia there are more eggs plus more were killed. Gender I just wanted to point out that the Lethrblaka are the parents of the Ra'zac. If these creatures do have genders, then the Lethrblaka are the ones that must be a male and a female and it was perfectly possible for both of the Ra'zac to be male. If I rememer Brisingr correctly (It has been a while so I MAY be wrong) the last Ra'zac mentioned that the other one was femaleDemihead101 (talk) 14:37, September 10, 2019 (UTC)